


Regret

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [25]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: How could she have not known it wasn't him?





	Regret

Natalia had never regretted anything in her life. Not her behavior, not the bad decisions she made, not even when she found out she wasn’t the real princess.

Never figuring it out, Natalia regretted that.

Even now, years after they'd died, after Luke came back, after he married, and she married, pregnancy and children, she regretted it.

She would sometimes sit at her desk and think about how different life would be if her own stubbornness hadn’t gotten in the way, and she’d been able to figure out that her Luke was gone. Would they have really fallen in love? Would they have gotten married and had their own children? Or would they have died in Akzeriuth as the Score foretold?

Sometimes she would catch sight of him out of the corner of her eye, and when she turned he would be gone. She liked to imagine that he was watching over her from the afterlife. And then she would feel crippling pain at her betrayal, falling in love with and marrying another man. Even though he was dead, she still loved him, and yet she was with another. And then followed the guilt at feeling guilty for being with Guy.

When she looked at Luke, at Tear’s Luke, she saw him. Not as much as she had in the beginning, but it still happened. Sometimes, when she turned to him, she’d see him watching her, his eyes half lidded, a little sad. Like her Luke was in there somewhere, seeing her move on without him.

If he was, the other Luke had won out, buried him. His love for Tear was stronger than her Luke’s love for her. She'd lost. If he was really in there.

She regretted it sometimes. If she had just figured out that it wasn’t him, that feeling that had been pulling at her for those seven years, if she hadn’t pushed it away, trying to support him, she would have known. Then, at least, she would have died with him instead of letting him die alone.


End file.
